Yugioh generations!
by V is for the 5th
Summary: The story of Joey and Kiaba's Grand kids and full summary inside! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Seto Kiaba's and Joey Wheeler's Grandchildren. Based mainly off original anime,but may have GX referenced. Anyway, I am only using real cards and actually have both of the characters (Tristan Wheeler and Steven Kiaba) decks made, and will be using those decks for the matches. That's right, not even I know which will win when they duel! Anyways, let's get this started.**

* * *

Steven Kiaba sat in class listening to music while the other kids dueled, all of them waiting for the teacher to show up. It wasn't that he didn't like to duel, just that the kids wouldn't let him. "it's no fair,"they'd say "you get all the uber-rare cards since your dad makes the cards!" And that wasn't true. Not that his dad never gave him cool cards, but he had got must of his cards from tournaments. But his dad had taught him when he was just 3, and then started taking him to tournaments. So naturally he was better than them. And it didn't hurt that he had been given his Granddad's best card, the almighty blue eyes white dragon! So he was a loner, who could only duel at tournaments, or in the family. He sighed, no matter what, he always seemed to win, unless he dueled granddad Kiaba.  
The next song started, but before he could listen to it a new kid walked into class with the teacher. Sitting up and turning off his I-pod, he wondered if he could duel this new kid before the other kids convinced him that he cheated. "Class, I like to first apologize that I'm late than usual, and ask you stop dueling in my class room." Mr. Yuki*1 said. "we have a new student joining us today, would you care to introduce yourself?"  
"No," the boy said blandly, earning a look from the teacher. "but I will anyway. Hi, my name is Tristan Wheeler and I'm the new kid in class." Steven looked up and asked "would your Grandparents be Joey and Mai Wheeler?"  
"Yeah" Tristan said, blandly as ever. "why, you a fan of grandma's? A lot of people are."  
"No,"Steven replied," Your granddad once fought mine."*2  
"Really?" Tristan asked,"who was your granddad?" "Seto Kiaba." Steven said, even though he was sure that Tristan already knew.

* * *

***#1: yes, that is Jaden Yuki**  
***#2:Early in the show Joey challenged seto to a fight. And lost. Badly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First duel and yes, their decks are supposed to be way overpowered.**

"Well, kids, now that everyone knows about each others granddad can we start class." Mr. Yuki said, interrupting the conversation. "So, to start today let's see what Mr. Wheeler can do in a duel. Mr. Kiaba, would you like to duel him and settle your family feud?"|  
Steven smirked, and stated "It's no feud, my grandad trounced yours Tristan. Sure, I'll prove the whole of Wheeler family are losers."  
"Cocky much?"Tristan asked, smirking "I'm 10 times better than grandad Joey ever was. Fine I'll duel you."He sated, readying his duel disk.  
As Steven did the same, the other kids in class all move for a better seat to watch. While Joey never got the fame he deserved, his son, David Wheeler was a well known champion, despite never over coming Yami Moto, Yugi's son. Every one knew that both would be both exceptional duelist not only by blood but by their decks as well. As both duel disks finally flashed 4000LP and both drew the traditional 6 cards Steven said"I'll start this clash of Titans with The mountain land card and one face down then end my turn."(SK hand 4)  
"That's it? Even the newest duelist know to start strong. Fine I draw!"Tristan shouted, drawing his card. "and I'll place my Vampire lady(Dark/Lv4/Zombie/effect/1550Atk/1550DEF) in attack mode!And place one card down. Now I'll finsh, do to the fact I'm not about to lose to a trap the first turn."(TW hand 5)  
"Then I'll go! I draw and place down 1 face down DEF I'll place The Germ infection card on your Vampire Lady! Now it loses 300 ATK each of your standby phase. Now I end."(SK hand 3 cards)  
"Wow, perhaps your not the spoiled brat I pegged you as." Tristan said, drawing his next card.(Vampire Lady Atk1250)" I switch my Vampire lady to def mode and place 1 card face down Def position. Next I play Poison of the old man and raise my life points by 1200 and end my turn!"(TW 5200 LP hand 4)  
_2 def. mode cards? Tribute summons already?_Steven thought. "I draw! And place 1 card face down. your turn."(SK hand3)  
"I draw!Next I tribute my Vampire Lady and my face down creature to summon my trademark monster ANDRO SPHINX!((Light/Lv10/Beast/effect/3000ATK/2500DEF)"   
'What is that!?" Steven exclaimed,shocked that a monster like that could exist.  
"It's a rare card that only has one copy.*1) And it's my favorite card. Don't fear, It can't attack until it's been on the field for 1 turn. So, your turn!"(TW hand 4)  
_how could he have a card like that? only one? where did he get it? Fine, I can play this game too._ Steven thought praying to his ancestors he could draw the right card._Yes! Now let's see how he likes it!_ " Then I play the white dragon ritual to summon Paladin of White Dragon!(Light/Lv4/Dragon/Ritual/Efect/1900 ATK/1200 DDEF)Now, since It's still my main phase I can sacrifice it to summon BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!(you should know)However, like your Sphinx it can't attack, so it's your turn."(SK hand 3)  
" Not bad for a come back. too bad I'd hoped for something like that."Tristan said as he drew." Frist I'll summon Gil Garth(Dark/Lv4/Feind/1800ATK/1200 DEF) to the I Play Berserk Scales to increase Andro Sphinx ATK by 1000!(ATK 4000) Now attack Blue eyes!(SK LP 3000)BUt ot get's better because Andro Sphinx Does Dmg=to Half of the creature ATK he just destroyed so you take an extra 1500 points Damage!*2)  
Sorry but that's not happening! Let's go Divine Wrath!This card Cancels one effect from a creature and destroys it! and then my Val'Dalgyon the dark dragon lord's(dark/lv8/dragon/effect/30000Atk(2800+200 due to mountain)/2500DEF) ability, summoning it to the field and bringing back my Blue eyes!"  
"I concede*3), even with my huge lead in health I still I thought you were done, and forgot about that face down."Tristan said."good game, And I can't wait to see all your deck"s other tricks."  
"Yeah,I thought I was done until you used Andro's ability. Thank god for quick traps!"  
Mr. Yuki piped up "Astounding duel you two! I haven't seen anything like it since I was a student! You 2 would make great partners you know."  
The 2 looked at each other, thought a second and said together"yeah, That would really be something."

* * *

***1:Not true in the least, but my story so I say there is only 1  
*2:Actual effect of card,more or less.  
*3:Not due to the fact I got tired of writing(though I am now)** **but because that's how I'd do it. Really, would you try to fight 2 3000+ ATK dragons with nothing but 1 face down(skull invitation) and a Gil Garth?**


End file.
